Godric's Hollow
by LeeAnnPage
Summary: It's been years since Harry has visited Godric's Hollow, this time though he wants to visit his house. When he's there he finds a book, one that means a lot to him, especially since its written by his mother. ONESHOT


It had been years since he had been to Godric's Hollow. Years since he fought Voldemort, and yet he could remember everything like it happened yesterday.

Harry had never stepped foot inside his parent's house. He couldn't afford to back then. But now he desperately wanted to see the place where they gave up their lives for him. He wanted to see if anything was left behind.

As he walked up to the abandoned mansion-like estate he felt a chill go down his spine. He turned the door knob and heard the screeching of the hinges as it opened.

The first thing he saw was the Study. It was filled with books upon books. He knew that Hermione would probably read every one if she had the chance.

One book particularly stood out from the rest, as it was lying on a coffee table, open to its first page. Harry picked it up, and out of shock dropped it back onto the table.

He shook his head and bent down to get the leather-bound book once more. The title read: _**Harry's Baby Book**_ and it was written in delicate handwriting.

He opened to the first page, which read the roughly same thing. Only adding one more detail that had shocked him, _**Written and Recorded by Lily Potter.**_

He flipped to the next page, it was a picture of him and his mom. She was donning a light blue hospital gown, while he was wrapped in a baby blue blanket. Picture-Lily looked down at Picture-Harry and gave a wide grin.

Harry felt tears prickling his eyes. He read the caption, _**Me and my little Harry, Born July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1980.**_

He turned the page and was greeted with a picture of him with his dad, he couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. _**August 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1980: James has proclaimed to me that Harry will be a major Quidditch Star. He thinks that he'll be the best Seeker that anyone has ever seen.**_

The next page made him have to sit down. Sirius was holding Harry in his arms, he had a happy grin on his aging face. _**August 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1980: Sirius paid a visit today, the first thing he said was "He has your eyes, Lily." I've been hearing that quite a lot. But I think that he'll be the spitting image of his father.**_

The next image was of Harry playing with what seemed to be a wand. _**September 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1980: James gave Harry a toy-wand, he hasn't put it down since! Though he often holds it backwards. That's definetly the James in him, honestly I don't think that man learned how to hold a wand correct until Second Year!**_

Harry laughed, and had a flash back of Ron's broken wand sending a spell back at himself. He flipped the page again. It was a picture of the house he was in. _**November 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1980: We've had to move unfortunately. Harry sure seems to miss our old house, but hopefully he will grow to like this one.**_

Harry cringed while turning to the next page. Two babies were both holding teddy bears. He recognized himself as one of them, and the other looked somewhat familiar. _**December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1980: Alice and Frank Longbottom dropped by for a spell (not an actual spell) and brought their own bundle of joy with them. The two kids get along very well. Alice snapped this picture and I had her get a copy for me.**_

He turned another page. Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew, and his Dad were all sitting around a Christmas tree watching Harry marvel at the mysterious boxes. Picture-Sirius picked up Picture-Harry and opened his small gift. It was a rattle that looked like a Golden Snitch. _**December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1980: We had the boys over for Christmas Eve. Each one got little Harry a gift. Remus got him a baby blanket that had moons on it, Peter gave him a stuffed animal, though Harry didn't like it that much. And as depicted above, Sirius got him a rattle.**_

He flipped to the next picture. James and Sirius were talking, then Baby Harry said something, and both adults laughed and tried to get him to speak again. _**March 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1981: Harry said his first word today! It was 'Pongs'. Sirius kept calling James 'Prongs' and Harry must have overheard his godfather. He continued to say 'Pongs' all day, it was adorable!**_

Harry let out a laugh, then went to the next page. Baby Harry was playing with a wand again, but this time when he shook it, a lamp fell over. _**June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1981: Harry somehow got a hold of his father's wand! I took this picture right before snatching it from him. I gave him his toy-wand but he wasn't very happy with it.**_

Harry turned the page. His father cast his Patronus and Baby Harry gawked at it. _**July 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1981: Harry wouldn't stop crying, no matter what either of us did. Then James, the hero he always is, decided to distract Harry with his Patronus. We both took turns, I'd cast mine then he would cast his.**_

He turned to the next page. Harry's face was covered in white frosting, as were his hands. _**July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1981: Happy Birthday Harry! Your already a year old, it went by so fast! Soon we'll be taking you to Platform 9 3/4! And you'll be all grown up, and getting married.**_

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Harry flipped yet another page. Harry was sleeping in his crib, a teddy bear on his left, the Golden Snitch rattle on his left, and the moon filled blanket on top of him. _**October 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1981: You walked today! I couldn't believe it! You wore yourself out too, oh Harry, your growing up. I love you so much.**_

Harry turned to the next page, but found it blank. He turned to the next, again blank, he flipped through the entire book. There weren't any more pictures. He sighed and dropped it down.

A letter fell out of the binding. Harry looked at it, making sure it was really there, then he slowly picked it up. On the front of it read: _**Harry J. Potter**_

Harry ripped open the envelope and starting reading the letter as if his life depended on it.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **We've been put into serious danger, I don't know if I'll see you grow up, or if I'll see you get married, or go to Hogwarts. Voldemort has been after us for a while, your father and I, and you… I promise I will always protect you, I promise that you will make it through this war.**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore suggested that I write you a letter, in case of my demise. I don't really know what to say, I love you so much, Darling. And I always will, no matter what.**_

 _ **I will be looking out for you, whether here or in another world.**_

 _ **Be brave Harry, Be strong.**_

 _ **With endless Love,**_

 _ **Lily Evan Potter**_

Harry couldn't stop the tears from forming, though none of them fell. He wiped at his eyes and took the letter and the baby book with him. He couldn't bring himself to walk up the stairs, though he did try. He sighed as he walked out of the house. The house that held terrible memories, but now held more good ones than bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Today i'm in the mood to write! Review what pairings you would like to read in oneshots! Thanks much! Show your love! Okay, LeeAnn out!**


End file.
